


Good to You

by itsforme



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Inspired by another fanfic, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Break Up, cause i've never written angst before, not even the same fandom, not really sex scenes, this is actually kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforme/pseuds/itsforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It's hard to get over him when you're underneath him or on top of him.) Because sometimes familiarity is too good to pass up and it's better to pretend you're OK with breaking a few boundaries.</p><p>Or</p><p>Seokjin and Namjoon are definitely broken up but those nights spent embedding their fingerprints in each other and marking what's no longer theirs kinda make it harder to pretend it's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [standing on their ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963766) by [frostbitten_cheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_cheeks/pseuds/frostbitten_cheeks). 



> Work #2 on here. Still BTS, different pairing. Still lost cause it's not a good idea to take a long break from something you just learned. 
> 
> Be gentle.

One minute they're watching a movie and teasingly distracting each other and it's all okay, then the credits are rolling and they're kissing, fingers groping and pulling in the dark while they both pretend it's still OK because this is easier than asking questions, easier than searching.

That night Namjoon marks Jin like he's claiming him and Seokjin cries out Namjoon's name like it's all he knows and they both ignore the fact that they both lost the right to do either of those things long ago.

*

Mornings and afternoons are light with teasing and jokes, with years of friendship preventing either of them from making things awkward with statements of the night before.

When Namjoon leaves for work, always before Seokjin, the older man hands him a travel mug filled with coffee and no one comments on how domestic this all is or how Namjoon lingers a bit more in the doorway before turning to leave. They're not together anymore so whatever illusion of domesticity there is isn't real.

*

It's when he's so close to his climax, rhythm thrusting in and out of Seokjin finally stuttering, that Namjoon feels like he hates himself. He looks down at Jin, beautiful Seokjin, with his hooded eyes and bitten cherry red lips, and wonders who he's robbing of this wonderful man. Because Namjoon is selfish and definitely not over Seokjin and this is definitely emotionally dangerous for the both of them, but Namjoon is selfish and as he comes, he leaves a mark on Jin's neck, dark red, and the knowledge that it won't be disappearing for a while sates some deep need in Namjoon.

*

The day they broke up, Seokjin didn't come home for hours and Namjoon could do nothing but wait, eyes straying to the door every minute, convincing himself that the breakup was best for both of them.

Seokjin returns that night reeking of someone else's cologne and that night he and Namjoon fuck against the living room wall. It's fast and rough and there's too much confusion involved.

When they finish, they both end up in separate beds and fall asleep trying to convince themselves that this is all OK. It's all fine.

*

Namjoon is kissing paths up Seokjin's shoulder and it's pitch black in the room when the older man asks, "Why is this still happening?"

He doesn't draw his fingers from where they're digging into Namjoon's waist, just nudges the younger man to reposition himself so Seokjin can sit comfortably on his lap and Namjoon presses his face into Jin's chest, sighs and asks, "Should we stop?" Seokjin doesn't give himself the chance to think about it before he's replying,   
"No." And it's too dark to see, but Seokjin can feel Namjoon's eyes staring into his when he says, "Exactly."

For a second Seokjin contemplates stopping Namjoon and walking out because this is a very stupid decision. He doesn't though. Instead, he allows himself to need the younger man near him again, to covet his body heat. It's better than questioning every decision that led up to this and, perhaps, therein lies the problem.

*

They go out, just the two of them or in groups, because all their friends and everyone else who needs to know does and it's not awkward at all, but Namjoon feels like he might jump in front of a moving car if he catches one more sympathetic glance from Jimin every time they go out clubbing and Seokjin is approached by anyone even remotely attractive.

In the end, it doesn't matter to Namjoon who Seokjin flirts or dances with because at the end of the night, he's the one Jin goes home with, it's his dick that makes Seokjin come as hard as he ever will, and it's his scent that lingers on the older man when he goes to sleep.

As he leaves Seokjin's room, Namjoon resolutely ignores the others jeans where they lay on the floor, ignores the paper he knows has someone's number on it peeking out of the front pocket. Seokjin has all rights to want to move on even if Namjoon seems to be incapable of doing the same.

*

They still touch each other and lean on each other because this is eight years of friendship and it's all fine and sometimes even Seokjin believes that they're not playing some sadistic game of pretend.

But although Jin can feel Namjoon's skin pressing against his, he can also feel the walls, morphing and bending to fit in between them, because this thing they seem to have about not speaking on the night before is a lie, every thought and almost statement they've ever had on it is written on that wall, some old and fuzzy and some fresh and clear. All glowing and yearning for attention.

Both Seokjin and Namjoon have mastered the art of ignoring them.

*

Seokjin might just be a glutton for punishment because Namjoon is over him, large hands encasing his smaller wrists, and Jin is staring up, not looking at the younger man, but past him, to the ceiling he can't see and because he can't seem to get out of the habit of thinking too much during sex, Seokjin asks, "Why did we even break up?"

Namjoon's pace doesn't stutter, but it does slow and when he whispers a soft "I don't know," the older man kind of wishes it were all different because that's just it, they don't know, and it's more than a little sad that they've gone this long and are still continuing without a reason, but truthfully, they've always been the types to view the endgame instead of the little parts that make it up.

Namjoon's pace picks up again and they let this conversation become another etching on the wall that they ignore although neither of them are over it or even know how to go about ending it. They're not even sure they want to.

*

They both ignore the issues laying everywhere when they're together, never wanting to be the one that's too involved, but when they lay seperately at night, the other side of the bed cold and bare, both Seokjin and Namjoon stop and stare at the mess they have equal parts in creating, both pondering why they never cleaned up and put everything where it's supposed to be.

They ponder until the sun comes up again and they're together in the kitchen, and the lies start anew. New words written on the wall between them, fresh and glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at innerbaby.tumblr.com and incorrectkpopquotes.tumblr.com


End file.
